


Sow what you reaped

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, the boys get raped but they kinda like it and they have each other to make it better, the tentacles are actually nice and gentle bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: He doesn’t even have enough time to turn around fully before something coils around his ankle and yanks him backwards. The dead vine falls from his grasp as he braces for impact, but he never lands.Instead, he’s left dangling in the air, upside-down, with a startled noise tearing out of his throat.





	

When all the battle cries and sounds of weapons clinking against each other fade, the garden appears almost serene. It must’ve once been a beautiful place; the broken statues and pillars beautiful once in one piece, the stone-paved floors debris-free and the plants unsoiled by the demonic presences.

Lusa takes a moment to appreciate the place, even with all the dents, dead plants littering the ground and Glitter blood smeared all around. If he overlooks that, yes, this place would’ve once been very pretty.

Mastermind doesn’t share his sentiment, instead looking at the green sludge sticking to his Dynamo with unmasked disgust. “Let’s get out of here,” he comments, clicking his tongue when the sludge sticks to his glove as he tries to wipe his weapons off.

Lusa chuckles lightly, unheeding of Masi’s glare. “Yeah, let’s get out,” he agrees, leaning down to grab one of the cut vines to take along. Allegro had asked for one to examine, and however nice Lusa finds this place, he doesn’t much want to come back and face all these mutated plants again just because he forgot something this small.

The two of them make their way to the broken door that had led them to this circular auditorium. Their boots echo in the now-silent space, feeling almost eerie.

But before they can re-enter the hallways where they had fought Proxy, a sound from behind them startles Lusa, since Masi is walking a few paces ahead, his dirty Dynamo floating right besides him.

He doesn’t even have enough time to turn around fully before something coils around his ankle and yanks him backwards. The dead vine falls from his grasp as he braces for impact, but he never lands. Instead, he’s left dangling in the air, upside-down, with a startled noise tearing out of his throat.

“Lusa, what’s—?” Mastermind’s question is cut short when something — now that Lusa can look closer, it’s a vine, its red underside coiling around Mastermind’s midriff, yanking him into the air, to the scientist’s great displeasure. “What the hell is this thing?! I thought we got rid of them— all…”

Masi’s eyes go wide and Lusa gets jittery, worried about what his alternate is looking at. He cranes his head backwards, blood rushing to it even faster now, but he can see a mass of green towering behind them, and he can literally feel the thud as the thing stands up again.

“Waah—!” he cries out, jostled sharply further up into the air, his stomach juices flying all around his insides — he almost pukes, but the thing stops jostling him right in time for him to just feel dizzy.

Masi gets similar treatment, though seeing that he’s being held around his stomach, Lusa gets a little envious that the scientist doesn’t experience the same discomfort as him. Masi’s hands pry at the vine around himself fruitlessly, opting to call for his Dynamo when it becomes apparent he can’t get rid of them.

“Dyna—”

Masi’s eyes widen once more when another vine lashes out from the Overlord, smacking his Dynamo right out of the air, the devices falling to the ground with a sad crackle. The vine around Masi’s midriff tightens, pulling a pained, sharp yell out of him.

Lusa’s Dynamo, laying scattered on the ground after his balance had been completely lost, thoughts a torrent, get pushed aside none too gently by the vine as well, piling in a heap by the wall.

Lusa doesn’t get to mourn all the time he had spent on them, instead gets flipped over, two vines coming up to curl around his stomach and around his arms, winding and winding until his arms are useless, held behind his back tightly.

The vine slithers its way under his clothes, its slick, cold surface on Lusa’s bare skin making goosebumps arise. He watches mortified as the green appendage worms its way up, peeking from his collar before curling up on itself, tugging at the fabric and pulling until the buttons gave way. The shirt and vest get pushed back on his shoulders, bunched up where the vines hold his arms captive and exposing his whole chest, heaving with erratic breaths.

“No—” he gasps, writhing in the vines’ hold. “Let go—!”

“Lusa!” Masi hisses at him, catching the brawler’s attention.

Lusa looks up just in time to see Masi’s clothes get torn apart by a pair of vines, their ridged undersides hooking in the fabric and pulling until a sickening rip resonated in the room. The tatters fall to the ground, baring Mastermind just as much.

The scientist shudders, the touch of his still-intact tie as foreign and disgusting as the vines, sliding down his pale flesh. He wriggles as the vines hook in the waistband of his pants. He turns his eyes to Lusa, “Don’t fight back, you’re going to anger i—”

A choked sound of surprise tears out of his vocal chords as a vine, thicker than the ones sliding into their clothing, forces its way between his parted lips, filling his mouth with its girth. It is covered in a green-tinted, translucent sludge that drips into Mastermind’s mouth, filling it with a bitter herbal taste.

It forces its way inside, unheeding of Masi’s teeth chomping down on it. The sludge pools at the back of Masi’s throat, and with the vine blocking his whole mouth, he’s forced to swallow it, the sludge leaving an aftertaste lingering on the inside of his esophagus.

The vine, however, doesn’t seem pleased, and forces itself inside even further, the tip running into Masi’s pharynx, sending him into a fit of gagging. The vine waits for a second more before it pulls out, letting the scientist hack and cough painfully.

Lusa’s eyes are trained on him, watching almost transfixed as Masi gets his gag reflex under control again, panting heavily, his chest stuttering up and down. The greenish sludge drips from his open mouth, mixed with his saliva, hitting the stone ground with soft patters.

Masi’s head lulls back. His eyes are hazy as they hold Lusa’s stare, tongue hanging out from his reddened lips, still dripping with the filthy liquids. Lusa is so caught up in watching his counterpart that he doesn’t even notice the vines sneaking across his skin until one runs over one of his nipples, pulling his attention back to his own predicament.

They’re thinner than the ones holding him, twisting around the reddening buds and pinching, tugging to their heart’s content. Lusa groans shamefully, pleasure blooming in his belly, hotter and hotter as another vine coils around his cock, sliding up and down languidly, aided by the sludge they’re all covered in.

Feeling guilty, Lusa glances at Mastermind, pursing his lips to stop more sounds from escaping him. Though, when he sees that the inventor is moaning shamelessly, body twisting into the vines’ touches, a heavy erection standing stark against his stomach, leaking precum that gets smeared around by the vine almost playfully.

Lusa unconsciously moans at the sight, biting on his bottom lip. The other looks so delectable, pleasured by the slimy vines.

The vines that have been playing with his now-perky nipples pull away, but not before pinching them one more time and pulling a whiny moan from him. He breathes shakily, waves of pleasure still crashing over him, the vine around his length unceasing in its ministrations.

He’s moved in the air, closer to Masi — so close, in fact, that their chests touch each other, bodies flush together. He can feel Masi’s shallow, irregular breaths fanning over his face. The other’s eyes are closed, but they flutter open when the vines pull away from them.

The scientist looks at Lusa through a mesh of long lashes, eyes half-lidded and unfocused even as he looks at his counterpart. When he gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing is more than obvious. He opens his mouth and whines out, “Lusa…” softly, pressing forward and smashing his lips against Lusa’s.

Lusa gasps in surprise, but doesn’t protest, eagerly pressing against Masi, letting the tongue licking at his lips invade his mouth. Masi’s usual taste is undertoned by bitter tinges of what he assumes must be the leftover sludge from the vine that had invaded the scientist’s mouth before. Lusa whines low in his throat and presses closer as much as he can, tasting more of the tingling saliva-mix.

A moan tears from their throats at the same time when a pair of vines slithers their way between them, the ones holding them pushing them closer, so their bare skin is flush with the other’s.

Masi whimpers needily as the vines rub over their cocks, heavy globs of precum dripping from both of their slits, running down obscenely. Their lips are pulled apart and they pant for breath.

Lusa doesn’t even have the time to ponder why before the pair of vines between them press into their mouths each. Mastermind opens his mouth wide, accepting the swelled plant as it glides over his tongue. Lusa chokes, on the other hand, the vine realizing that it needs to be a little more careful if it wants to get him as pliant.

It pulls out, leaving just its tip in Lusa’s mouth, dribbling the sappy sludge onto his tongue in thick globs. Lusa swallows them, breathing heavily through his nose. As he’d guessed, the sludge is faintly bitter and slides down his throat slowly.

Instead of focusing on the vine that starts to slide in and out of his mouth wetly, Lusa looks at Masi, watching with lust-filled eyes as his alternate’s mouth is used, the vine disappearing down his throat accompanied by Masi’s loud moans.

Oh, how he’d love to kiss those red lips again, Lusa thinks absently. Though watching Masi pleasure the vine is very much an arousing sight.

Unable to help himself, Lusa’s hips buck forward, cock rubbing against the vines and Masi’s own cock, pulling a drawn-out moan from him, muffled as the vine presses into him again. His sounds are needy and desperate and he starts bucking back with abandon.

It’s obvious the scientist is overwhelmed, especially when he looks at his other self with teary eyes, whining out what sounds like Lusa’s name.

Lusa answers him with his own muffled moan, the vines around their bodies helping them move against each other, cocks sliding flush and the vines’ lumpy surfaces sending sparks across their nerves as they drag over their arousals.

Masi whimpers again, squeezing his eyes closed as he comes, ropes of sticky, milky ejaculate painting his abdomen as well as Lusa’s. The vine slips out of his lips to travel downwards and scoop up the mess, tracing their skin with its slimy tip.

The one fucking Lusa’s mouth follows suit and allows Lusa to surge forward to recapture Masi’s lips in almost a bruising kiss, moaning against him as his whole body shudders, his release tearing through him while he desperately bucks his hips against Masi and the vines.

“I love you!” he whimpers brokenly as heat engulfs his being. His cum splatters against Masi’s stomach and mixes with the splotches that have already been there.

As an answer, Masi kisses him again, their teeth clinking together almost painfully while the scientist bites on Lusa’s lips and coaxes out more and more of those sweet whimpers. Spent, the two kiss lazily, slowly regaining their breath.

Lusa somehow expects the vines to let them go, but unfortunately, they don’t. They pull them apart, but still very much hold them up.

Lusa’s legs are pulled apart by a pair snaked around his ankles. No matter how much he struggles in their hold, they just manoeuvre him into whatever position they want. Masi is spread eagle before him as well, still panting and much more pliant than Lusa.

Just a second passes and there’s a cold feeling on his lips, a thick vine pressing against them, forcing him to open his mouth and let it slide in, covering his taste buds with its sludge again. The cool, slimy liquid makes him shudder as he swallows it down, more and more leaking into his mouth.

His mind grows muddy each passing second, heat coiling inside of him. He even starts to suck at the vine’s tip to coax more sludge out.

Vines ghost over his skin, coiling around him and caressing some parts, toying with his skin and making goosebumps rise. Lusa almost doesn’t notice the thinner vines that come up and brush over his thighs, sliding up to his ass and running between his cheeks.

They drip with slimy sludge, cold against his skin. His blurry vision focused on Mastermind to see similar vines rubbing him as well. One presses up and slides into the scientist with ease. Masi lets out a moan and though Lusa focuses on his counterpart, he can feel the exact same thing, moaning around the vine still fucking his mouth.

It thrusts in and out until his insides relax and then another one prods at his entrance, slipping in while the other pulls out. They fuck them leisurely, widening their insides and adding more until there are four thrusting in and out, running over their prostates and filling the garden’s air with their shameful moans.

The vine in Lusa’s mouth mercifully pulls out when he stops being able to breathe through just his nose easily, instead sliding down to wrap its length around his cock, coiling like a snake around his renewed erection. He whines lowly at the stimulation and twists in the vines’ hold fruitlessly.

Cold sludge drips from the vines, running down his skin and dripping to the ground in slimy droplets, splashing quietly into the shallow pool that’s already gathered on the stones. There’s a pool under Masi as well, the scientist arching his back beautifully as the vines drive into him.

Lusa can’t tear his eyes away. The sight of his lover in so much pleasure, coupled with the sensations wracking his body, quickly bring him to the edge again. Pleasure races across his nerves and it feels like too much, too fast—

But the vines stop.

He has to restrain himself from crying out a “No!” as the vines pull out of him, even the one that had been stroking his flushed cock leaving. His chest heaves with how hard he breathes, a groan rumbling up his throat. He’d been so close… A few more thrusts and he would’ve reached another climax.

The groan turns into a gasp as a vine slithers along the floor, coming up to view before him. It’s much thicker, ridges adorning its underside and bumps the other.  It’s one of the vines that had grown all over the garden. Their whiplashes were strong and merciless, but this one didn’t appear to want to lash out at him at all.

No, this one simply dragged its tip along his quivering chest, down his abdomen and between his legs, leaving a trail of greenish goo behind. Lusa shudders as it runs along his perineum, watching with wide eyes and it runs over his stretched opening, over and over, making him burn with embarrassment and impatience, shamefully.

He closes his eyes in utter bliss as it finally presses in, satisfied with teasing him. The smooth tip slips in and Lusa’s eyes roll back, mouth opening to let out a quiet moan, thighs shaking as they’re held by the vines. The vine keeps pressing in and Lusa can feel every single ridge as it slips inside him, the alternating pressure on his opening making him moan without restraints.

The ridges run right over his prostate, each stroke making stars explode behind his closed eyelids. He arches forward, desperately seeking some kind of contact against his straining dick, but there is none, but the wonderful pressure inside him and the electrical shocks of pleasure racing up and down his spine in irregular intervals.

He’s broken out of his own pleasurable stupor by Masi’s loud whine. Lusa opens his eyes and has to blink away the tiny droplets of tears gathered on his lashes. The scientist is right in front of him, moaning and whining, body twisting this way and that way, cock leaking strings of translucent precum that dribbles down and joins the ever-growing pool of sludge on the ground.

Lusa watches with a starstruck expression as a thick vine pushes itself into Masi — and it keeps on pushing and pushing, Masi’s tongue lolling out uselessly as his head collapses backwards, strained moans leaking through his kiss-swollen lips. His body goes rigid, a loud groan bouncing between the walls.

A choked breath leaves Lusa’s lips when he notices the slight bulge on Mastermind’s stomach, before the vines finally decide to pull out, both from him and Masi alike.

The ridges pulling out are like nothing he’d ever felt before, dragging over his prostate and tugging at his opening as they leave his body. Shuddering, all he can manage are weak moans and broken “Fu—ck!”s.

Lusa feels one of the vines let go of his leg and it hangs down useless. He doesn’t have enough energy to keep it up by himself, with how his body is wracked by pleasure each time the vine pulls out and pushes back in.

The vine that had let go now curls around his arousal, smooth surface gliding along the hot flesh, covered in a mixture of his precum, cum and the sludge. The simple touch is enough to send the brawler over the edge. He comes with a whine, a call of Masi’s name lost somewhere in it, cum arching through the air and painting the ground with splotches of white.

Groaning as the vines continue to pound into him and stroke him, he almost blacks out, sheer pleasure all his brain can register for a few minutes. Then his feelings slowly return, especially the feeling of skin pressed against his, and he opens his eyes to stare right into a pair of the same ones, filled with tears and half-lidded.

Masi moans against him, his breath fanning over Lusa’s face and neck, making him shiver. The inventor is held just a few centimeters above him, the vines unrelenting as they fuck into them. Others nudge Masi forward until he’s actually flush against Lusa again, their sticky chests rubbing together.

Neither of them understands fully what’s going on until the vines pull Masi’s knees up and move his body down, the vine curled around the base of Lusa’s cock acting as support while the vines lower the crying scientist onto Lusa’s cock.

Lusa groans at the almost impossible tightness, his arousal pressed right up to the vine fucking into Masi. He can feel every single of the bumps as the vines start to bounce Masi up and down, synchronising the vine’s thrusts with those of Lusa.

The scientist cries, loud moans broken by streams of sobs , tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. He looks down at Lusa through his blurred vision and flexes his arms in an attempt to wrap them around Lusa’s shoulders. Surprisingly, the vines oblige, tugging his arms forward so he can indeed wrap them around the brawler’s shoulders, holding onto him with all the strength left in him.

His counterpart’s dick is so hot inside of him, in contrast with the vine, which is almost cold, and the different sensations overwhelm him. The head of Lusa’s arousal dragging across his prostate followed by a few of the vine’s ridges make him cum, white splattering onto Lusa’s stomach and tears hidden into the crook of Lusa’s neck as he whimpers loudly at all the pleasure.

Lusa yearns to wrap his arms around the inventor back, but they remain held behind his back. Masi pulls away after he calms down from the high of his orgasm (no thanks to the vine that keeps screwing him and the ones bouncing him in Lusa’s lap) and sloppily kisses Lusa’s lips. Their tongue mesh together, a mix of their saliva creating sparkling strings between them when they part for air, only to smash their mouths together again.

They’re forced to stop kissing when vines force their way between them again, stuffing their mouths full. Still, they moan around them, glossed-over eyes looking at each other heatedly, Masi’s nails digging into his counterpart’s back, leaving behind crescent-shaped, angry red marks.

Lusa closes his eyes when the vine inside of him stills, breathing slowly through his nose. He watches his lover’s face, speckled with sweat and tears and a beautiful blush. Oh god, how he loves Masi.

Lusa’s body goes tense when he feels another vine rubbing over his backside, tip teasing around his entrance and smearing the mess of sludge between his legs. It pushes itself in beside the other and Lusa lets out a muffled scream around the vine filling his mouth, back arching and chest rubbing against Masi’s. The vines start thrusting into him in tandem, one pushing in while the other pulls out only to repeat it in reverse, two sets of ridges running over his sensitive insides and scrambling them, making moans bubble up his throat.

Masi watches him closely, heart hammering at the sight of pure ecstasy crossing Lusa’s face, his own nerves screaming in overstimulation and excess pleasure he’s swimming in. He moans brokenly when the vine inside his mouth forces itself further into his throat. His tongue is pressed flat on its underside, bitter sludge coating his tastebuds.

The vine pulses and a stream of herbal-tinged goo flows right down his throat. Mastermind makes a slightly distressed sound, but the vine inside of his ass pulses and swells as well, filling him with its thick sludge, torrent after torrent of cold slime rushing into him.

He convulses, a scream tearing through his mouth as he cums again, a few weak splashes of cum landing all over his and Lusa’s stomach. He sags against the other, spitting out a mix of the green goo and saliva when the vine pull away finally.

“Masi!” Lusa cries, green dripping down his chin. The sludge filling them both overflows, bubbling up from them in thick streams and stretching as it falls to the ground. The brawler whines into the crook of Masi’s neck and releases inside of him with grit teeth, white overtaking his vision. His nerves scream in overexertion and consciousness starts slipping from him.

Slowly, the two of them are unwound from the vines’ hold and dropped to the floor unceremoniously. The pool of fluid feels disgusting, but they’re too glad to be finally free to care too much. Masi is still clinging to Lusa, vision fading into black.

The last thing Masi sees is the Overlord retreating to its spot in the garden, vines retaking their position and gathering back the energy spent.

They’re left there, passed out, for Esper to find a few hours later, when he gets a little too worried about their mission. Needless to say, it’s quite the explanation.


End file.
